


Disney Mermaid Manips

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of manips of Disney characters (and Eris) as mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlotte La Bouff/Audrey Ramirez

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are titled with the characters and/or pairings.
> 
> The majority of images were taken from [Disney Screencaps](http://disneyscreencaps.com/). Any other image sources will be noted in the appropriate chapter.


	2. Aurora/Mulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my earlier manips, and I'm not totally happy with thsi one, but I was still getting practice at this point.
> 
> Mulan's upper body comes from Korra, sourced through [Avatar Spirit.Net](http://korra.avatarspirit.net/screenshots.php?quality=hd). Aurora's tail is [this gemstone](http://i.imgur.com/22wJaZe.png), identity unknown, because it is blue and pink!


	3. Aurora/Maleficent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent's tail is the gem called blue goldstone.


	4. Giselle/Nancy Tremaine




	5. Nakoma/Pocahontas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally lost Nakoma's left arm in layering. /o\ Let's pretend it's just behind her and out of our view.


	6. Alice (Wonderland)/Arista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user Thomastank123. Teen!mermaid!Alice/Arista.

The original caption for this was, "Let's go make out behind the mermaid bikesheds."

 

Then they made out behind the mermaid bikesheds.

 


	7. Anna & Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Elsa - Elsa's face comes from concept art found on the Disney Wiki; her tail is a high-res image of her canon dress taken from the Disney website.
> 
> 2\. Anna & Elsa - Elsa and Anna's faces come from the cover of the book _A Sister More Like Me_. Pattern for Elsa's tail taken from the sleeve of her ice dress, which Anna's belt and bodice are from her blue dress, both from the Disney website. Background is a picture of the beautiful ice caves under Mendenhall Glacier in Alaska, with images sourced from [LARM México](http://www.larm.com.mx/recomendacionesi.html). (The white gap in Anna's hair bugs me to no end. Yes, I know that it's there, gah.)
> 
> 3\. Elsa - This one comes from Little Mermaid concept art and Frozen concept art.
> 
> 4\. Anna - Again, this one is from Little Mermaid concept art and Frozen concept art.
> 
> 5\. Elsa - requested by DA user Awash2002. Elsa's head and hair comes from another book cover.

 

 

 

 


	8. Jessica Rabbit (Questionable NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide what colour to make Jessica's bra... so I didn't give her one! Problem solved.


	9. Eris (Sinbad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One non-Disney manip, but since it's only the one I'm putting it in here as well.
> 
> Eris images from [Fanpop](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/animated-movies/screencaps/131). I believe her tail was simply purple glitter, but unfortunately I've lost my source image now.


	10. Jane (Peter Pan)/Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user awash2002.
> 
> Things I didn't know I needed until someone asked for them: teenage lesbian mermaids playing the piano together. I figure Melody is getting way too into it, and Jane is just like, here we go again.


	11. Katrina von Tassel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katrina von Tassel comes from the _Sleepy Hollow_ segment of the 1949 film _The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad_.
> 
> As requested by DA user nixiequeen45.

 


	12. Lilo & Nani, & the dance class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user artman7391.
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with the fin positions of all of the girls in the dance class, but there's a surprisingly limited range of caps for very young!Ariel. Just... pretend mermaids are more flexible around the waist.

 

"Lilo, what have you got in your _hair_?"  
"Do you like it? Stitch caught it for me!"  
"Please tell me it isn't still alive..."

 

 


	13. Alana/Jane Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Thomastank123.
> 
> Night on the town, probably a first meeting.


End file.
